He'll Crave the thing that Kills him
by Professor Meshka
Summary: Alistair/Dean, major SLASH! Hurt/Dean, worried/Sam. Please don't hate, written for the sake of SLASH. A little bit disturbing so not to everyone's taste : Dean craves Alistair's touch after he injects the hunter with venom, but a demon's touch can kill. This is my only non con slash. Written just for the fun of the experience.
1. Injection

_My first slash fanfic, written purely for the sake of slash._

**WARNINGS PLEASE READ!**_- I've made up a couple of things in here so if something isn't necessarily true just go along :) _

_Set around the time when Dean returns from Hell, he's told Sam and Bobby about Hell and about Alistair but they don't know Castiel yet._

_**ANOTHER WARNING!** - Its a little bit disturbing so fasten your seatbelts and hold on to your buttocks :D_

_**DISCLAIMER** - This is a **FANFICTION** people! Kripke and all involve in the writing and making of Supernatural obviously would not write such a thing so yeah, that's me disclaiming all characters and events in the tv show featured in my fanfic_

_Thank you, and enjoy :)_

* * *

><p>"Sam, Dean, don't ever let a demon kiss you." Bobby told the boys as they sat opposite him. They had just finished a hunt so Bobby thought he would teach them a couple of things. "If a demon sets his sights on a human and bites their tongue..."<p>

"What?" Dean raised his brow and stood up, stepping away from the chair as he looked at the old hunter.

"It'll kill you." Bobby said.

"What! Why, how?" Sam stumbled over his words. He'd never heard of a demon killing that way.

"Its a more pleasurable way to kill. If they are attracted or just...Look, I don't know much about it because it doesn't happen very often but..." Bobby stopped at the lights began to flicker.

"Hello, Dean." A familiar, haunting voice hissed in his ear and he froze. Sam stood up and he and Bobby stepped back, eyes wide and bodies at a ready stance to attack the strange man who appeared behind the young hunter. Dean's eyes flew wide open and his breathing became sharp. "So, you do remember me? I'm flattered." Alistair chuckled.

"Alistair..." Dean breathed.

Dean turned slowly and before he got all the way round Alistair's hand pinned him to the wall by his throat. Dean grunted and gripped the arm that restrained him. Sam and Bobby lunged for the demon with their knives and Alistair threw them back to the wall with a glance, pinning them to the wall with his invisible restraints. Alistair returned his attention to Dean, who looked up at the demon's face as fear tore through him. Images of Hell flooded through his brain and he trembled under the grip of the master torturer.

"I've missed you Dean." Alistair smirked and Dean shuddered at the sound of his name in such a terrifying tone.

"Wh-What are you doing here?" Dean's voice shook more than he cared to show.

"I wanted to see you." Alistair grinned. He stroked a finger across Dean's jawline and rested it on his chin.

"Well, the feeling's not mutual." Dean swallowed hard.

Alistair smiled in feigned sympathy and released Dean's neck. He knew he wouldn't go anywhere, he was too frightened.

"Why do you have such fear, boy?" Alistair stepped closer to Dean, who pressed his back against the wall as much as he could.

"Because you're a sadistic son of a bitch demon who tortured him for thirty years." Sam hissed from the other side of the room. Those words were hard for Dean to hear, but he had to face them sooner or later.

"But what about those last ten? Where we were the same, you and I?" Alistair leaned in closer to Dean, ignoring Sam.

"We're nothing alike." Dean growled, his anger giving him slight confidence.

"I beg to differ my boy." Alistair hissed and leaned in until his lips touched Dean's. Dean's eyes flew wide open and tried to pull his head away but it was against the wall behind him.

"Dean!" Sam cried.

Bobby watched in horror. He'd seen it before, just once, and it didn't end well.

Alistair deepened the kiss and forced his tongue into the hunter's mouth. Dean, feeling the intrusion, tried to push the demon away but Alistair was too strong and his frantic shoves were almost non existant to the demon.

The demon closed his eyes and leaned in closer to the kiss and Dean's eyes were wide with horror. Alistair pulled Dean's tongue into his own mouth and bit down on it hard. Dean grunted in Alistair's mouth as the pain shot through his tongue and blood began to leak out the side of his mouth.

"Dean!" Sam cried again. "Get off him!" Sam demanded, his voice shaking a little in fear.

Dean put his hands on Alistair's chest and frantically hit and pushed him, trying to get the disgusting demon off of him. Alistair smiled into the kiss and released Dean's tongue before shoving his own tongue into the hunter's mouth.

Dean's muffled screams just encouraged Alstair who bit down on Dean's bottom lip until it bled. The hunter trembled under his touch and his hands shook as he hit Alistair's chest desperately. The lights began to flicker as Alistair growled into the kiss and Dean's eyes were wide at the frightening noise. Alistair kissed Dean violently and dug his nails into Dean's sides as he fought to get away.

Dean cried out into Alistair's mouth as the demon growled and forced the kiss deeper. He grabbed the hunter's tongue again and bit down on another part of it. Dean's screams were muffled and the blood leaked out, more this time from the side of his lips.

"Dean!" Sam cried as he saw the crimson liquid seep out from his brother's lips.

"No." Bobby breathed in horror.

Alistair pulled away from the kiss and licked the hunter's blood from his own lips. Dean gasped as his mouth was free of the intruder and he breathed heavily.

"Til next time, my boy." Alistair cackled before he disappeared, in the blink of an eye.

Sam and Bobby were released and Sam rushed to his brother, who sank down to the floor.

"Dean!" Sam cried as he looked at his brother's pale face. "Dean, are you ok?" He asked quietly.

"I'm fine, Sammy." Dean said, breathlessly.

Bobby rushed beside the young hunter. "Let me see." Bobby said.

Dean frowned and poked his tongue out to show Bobby. Bobby leaned in and looked at Dean's blood covered, almost mutilated tongue.

"Oh, Lord..." Bobby breathed.

"What?" Sam looked at Bobby frantically.

"The venom's in. It's too late." Bobby told them, his face in pure terror.

"So what's gonna happen to him?" Sam cried.

"Eventually he'll become dependant upon the venom, he'll crave it like a vampire craves blood." Bobby sighed.

"And then?"

"Well if he gets the venom, he'll die. He'll crave the thing that kills him." Bobby sighed.

"How can we cure it?" Sam demanded, his voice still possessed some terror.

"I...I don't know." Bobby bit his lip.

"What'd you mean you don't know?" Sam cried.

"This hasn't happened in decades, demons don't usually kill this way because its too draining on them to produce so much venom."

"So...what'd we do?" Sam asked, his voice almost a whisper.

"I'll find a cure." Bobby nodded and rushed to his study.

Sam looked down at Dean. His older brother's face was almost blue, and the skin around his eyes was dark.

"Hold on, Dean." Sam said softly.

Dean looked up at his brother weakly.

Sam put Dean's arm over his shoulder and helped to lift the weak hunter to his unsteady feet. He helped Dean over to sit down on a chair and stood to face his brother.

Dean leaned back in the chair and breathed heavily. Sam grabbed a warm towel and wiped the blood from his brother's lips. Dean trembled as he stared blankly at the floor. Sam looked at Dean sympathetically. He'd never seen the young hunter this scared, by anything or anyone except Alistair.


	2. Lust

**Chapter 2 XD**

**Warning! -** This one has waaaaayy more SLASH. And its a hell of a lot more disturbing than the first.

**DISCLAIMER! -** Do I have to explain what fanfiction means? I don't own anything to do with the tv show or the characters or any events featured in the show.

* * *

><p>Dean lay on his back on the bed in Bobby's panic room. For the first time in a little while he felt safe, alone, almost relaxed as he closed his eyes and sighed contently.<p>

Sam and Bobby put him in there to stop Alistair getting to him and were busy in the study looking for a way to help the infected hunter.

"Evening." Dean's body froze and his eyes shot open to see Alistair over him.

The demon was on his hands and knees, hovering over Dean, smiling.

"How did you..." Dean breathed in terror.

"You don't think salt and holy water can keep me away for long?" Alistair smirked and leaned in to Dean's ear, breathing on the hunter's neck. "Do you, boy?"

Dean's body trembled at the demon's warm breath, out of fear and also of something he didn't think he would feel. Of a feeling unexpected and unwelcome; Lust.

Dean wanted to kiss Alistair again. He knew it was because he was dependant upon the venom so he fought it.

Alistair leaned down and touched his lips to Dean's. Blood or venom didn't need to be passed anymore, it was simply the touch. The venom was the touch or in a more powerful version, saliva.

Alistair pulled his lips from Dean's and stood up.

Dean bit his lip and breathed in sharply as he felt the lust and stood up quickly. He knew he shouldn't, that he couldn't. It was the venom calling him, like a drug addict with his drug of choice sat in front of him, begging to be taken.

Dean went to push Alistair to the wall but it was the demon who pinned the hunter's back against the wall. Alistair forced his lips upon Dean's again and Dean kissed back, moving his hands to the back of Alistair's neck as he pulled the demon close to him.

Alistair pulled back from the kiss and pressed his forehead against Dean's. The hunter closed his eyes tightly and breathed heavily, his lips inches away from the sweet pleasure of the demon's kiss.

Dean lifted his head and forced his lips upon Alistair's, groaning into the kiss with pleasure. Alistair kissed back violently and gripped onto the hunter's waistband at the back of his pants. Dean arched his back from the wall as he felt the demon's touch and he pulled him closer to him, one hand moving up to the back of Alistair's head.

Dean pulled away from the kiss to gasp for air and Alistair lunged for the hunter's throat, licking it and sucking at the skin.

Dean moaned and grunted as the demon's tongue roamed free across his soft skin and Alistair moved up to the hunter's jawline. He licked it passionately and Dean let out a small cry of pleasure, almost just a breath as his back arched at the feelings of lust.

Alistair returned his attention to Dean's mouth and plunged his tongue in, catching the hunter by surprise.

The demon put his hands to the back of Dean's thighs and lifted him of the ground, pushing him up against the wall. Dean moaned and wrapped his legs around Alistair as he threw his arms tightly around his neck, clutching at the demon's clothes.

Alistair smiled at Dean's pleasure and pushed his body closer up against the hunter's. Dean broke from the kiss and gasped in pleasure. He looked away from the demon as he didn't want to want him but he couldn't help it. The venom was driving him, calling him, and it tasted so good. Alistair laughed in a heavy breath and forced his lips to Dean's once more. The demon licked the bite mark he'd left on Dean's tongue and Dean gasped in Alistair's mouth as pain shot through his tongue.

The demon put Dean down onto his feet again and pulled him from the wall by his belt. Dean stepped forward as he was pulled and his body grinded against Alistair's.

The demon shoved Dean onto the bed, breaking the kiss, and began to walk forward until he heard a noise from outside of the door and disappeared quickly.

The door opened slowly and Sam entered with a glass of water. "Hey." The youngest brother greeted softly as he walked in.

"Hey." Dean breathed heavily.

"You feeling ok?" Sam asked.

Dean sat up and put his head in his hands, feeling weak after the intake of venom.

"What's the matter?" Sam frowned, looking dow at his brother's pale, ill looking face.

"This room's not strong enough, Sammy." Dean croaked as he looked at the floor.

"How do you... Was he...was he in here just now?" Sam asked. Dean nodded silently, loathing himself for what he did. "Did he?" Sam didn't want to finish the question and he didn't have to, Dean nodded, squeezing his eyes tightly shut. "Dammit." Sam cursed.

"You'll never be able to keep him out, Sammy." Dean said breathlessly.

"We'll find a cure, Bobby and I are working on it." Sam assured him.

"And while you're doing that, Alistair is feeding me his sick poison!" Dean snapped, standing up before he felt dizzy and collapsed back down on the bed, sitting down as he breathed heavily. "I'm sorry, Sammy. I just..."

"Its ok, Dean." Sam nodded, biting his lip as he watched his brother.

"I can't stand this, Sammy." Dean said through clenched teeth, tears of frustration, anger and vulnerability pricking in his eyes.

"I know, we're gonna find a way to stop this, to help you." Sam placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

Dean didn't look up. He was ashamed of himself, he felt disgusting and violated.

"You wanna come out and sit with me and Bobby?" Sam suggested.

"No." Dean replied quietly.

"If Alistair comes again, call us. Alright?" Sam looked at his brother. " I''ll put down some more salt and leave the door open a little so we can hear you."

"Ok." Dean said, still quietly staring at the floor.

Sam entered the study and sighed. "Alistair got in."

"What? How?" Bobby put down the book he was reading.

"I dunno but he..." Sam still didn't know how to finish that sentance, nor did he want to.

"Fed Dean the venom?" Bobby continued.

"Yeah." Sam nodded and sighed gratefully.

"Dangit." Bobby cursed.

"What're we gonna do, Bobby?" Sam begged. He hated the fact that his brother was dying due to a demon feeding him its venom.

"I think I know what to do." Bobby nodded and picked the book up again.

"Yeah?" Sam looked at him in hope.

"Alistair won't stop, it gives him too much pleasure, plus he wants to kill Dean. Unfortunatley, there's no cure to make Dean not crave it."

"Waiting for the part that helps my brother." Sam raised his brows.

"So what we have to do is wean him off it. He's gotta quit it cold turkey, no more venom and he should go back to normal." Bobby explained.

"But how do we keep Alistair away until its out of Dean's system?" Sam frowned.

"That I'm not sure about." Bobby sighed, sitting back in his chair.

"Sam!" Dean's voice sounded like it was begging and Sam stood straight up and bolted for the panic room.

Dean watched his brother leave and sighed. How could he be so weak? Craving a demon's venom and letting himself be violated like that. He mentally cursed and kicked himself, loathing every inch of himself until it actually hurt.

He stood up quickly and ran a stressed hand through his hair. He paced the small room in rage and stopped as he felt a warm breath down the back of his neck.

"Alone at last." Alistair whispered in Dean's ear, causing the hunter to tremble.

Dean turned around slowly and the demon pushed his body up against his.

"S-S-Sam..." Dean tried to call for his brother but he trembled under the gaze of the demon and his breath came sharp.

"Three's a company, my dear boy. We don't need little Sammy." Alistair cackled quietly as Dean began to back away, fighting the lust that was pulling him towards the sweet venom of the demon.

"S-Sam..." Dean cried out quietly, his voice begging for his brother's aid but it could not muster up enough volume.

Dean's back hit the wall and he froze, his eyes wide as he looked into Alistair's.

"He'll ruin all the fun." Alistair laughed.

The demon approached the trapped hunter and put his lips to his soft neck. Dean let out a harsh breath and bit his lip. He fought at the pleasure, trying not to feel it; trying to feel what he should, wrong and disturbed.

"No, please...Sam..." Dean croaked, his voice would not come to his aid and he swallowed hard to fight back the thirst for the venom.

The hunter trembled as Alistair moved up and caressed Dean's jawline with his tongue. Dean grunted as the pleasure took hold of him and his back arched from the wall. Alistair cackled, breathing warmly on the hunter's skin and moved his tongue up until it was at the corner of Dean's lips.

Dean tried to pull his head away and let out a small cry as he fought at the lust but Alistair put his hand to the side of Dean's face and forced his lips to the trembling hunter's.

Dean grunted as pleasure kicked in and welcomed the demon's tongue instinctively. He grasped the back of Alistair neck and pulled the demon closer as he moaned into the kiss. Alistair stepped forward so that his leg was between Dean's and placed his hands against the wall beside the hunter's hips.

Dean's thoughts finally kicked in and his eyes widened. He pulled away from the kiss and dropped his hands to the demon's chest as he tried to push him away.

"Sam!" Dean begged, his voice craking a little as he looked away from the demon.

Sam raced in moments later and his eyes flew open as he saw Dean pinned to the wall by the randy demon.

"Dean!" Sam cried and pulled out a silver knife to lunge at Alistair.

Alistair sighed and glanced at Sam, throwing him to the wall and pinning him there with his invisible restraints like before.

"Sam!" Dean cried and continued to try to push the demon away from him.

"Don't fight, boy. We both know that you want it." Alistair cackled, his breath on Dean's neck softly, causing the hunter to tremble and grip the demon's clothes on his chest.

"Only because you poisoned him!" Sam barked, desperately trying to peel his body away from the wall.

"Poisoned is such an accusing word." Alistair frowned at Sam. "I prefer, encouraged." The demon looked at Dean again and plunged his tongue onto the hunter's neck.

Dean looked away and squeezed his eyes shut tightly as he clenched his teeth.

"Dean!" Sam cried as he knew the venom was causing Dean to want Alistair, but his brother fought valiantly as he turned his head from the demon.

Alistair moved his lips up and forced them to Dean's mouth and gripped his waist, digging his fingers into the skin near the pelvis.

Dean grunted in surprise and gripped the demons clothes, fighting hopelessly against his lust and trying to push Alistair away.

Sam looked away and squeezed his eyes shut tight. He didn't want to see that, nevermind the fact that it was killing his brother.

Bobby burst in the door holding a book and announced something in latin the the brother's had never heard before.

_Et exiit daemonium potest fieri mortale et derelinquent te dictis!_

Alistair pulled his lips from Dean's and released the hunter, causing him to collapse to the ground.

_Dixi tibi, vade, tua non venenum huc amplius!_

Bobby said something else in latin and Alistair growled before disappearing.

"Dean!" Sam cried as the restraints dropped, his voice cracked as he rushed to his brother.

He pulled him onto his lap and held his older brother.

"Dean." Sam breathed as his brother trembled and nuzzled weakly into his arms.

"Is he ok?" Bobby asked softly as he knelt beside the young hunters.

"Does he look ok?" Sam snapped through clenched teeth, tears of anger rolling down his cheeks. He then looked at the old hunter. "What did you say, to Alistair?"

"Its an old chant that I found that weakens the demon's venom. He won't be back for a while until he replaces the venom, and that could take months."

"What'd we do? Dean's already had so much of it." Sam sighed, looking down at his shivering brother.

"We detox 'im. No more venom, like a quitting drug addict." Bobby nodded.

"What's the danger?" Sam asked, there was always a danger to everything, a cure wasn't going to be that easy.

"Well...like I said before, he's completely dependent on that venom now, and there's a small chance he could die from the lack of it."

"How small?" Sam frowned.

"About a 65% chance." Bobby bit his lip.

"That's not small!" Sam cried.

"Look, its our only option, Sam." Bobby said sternly.

Sam sighed and held his brother close. He knew that, he just didn't want it to be true.


	3. Detox

**WARNINGS PLEASE READ!**- This plot runs mostly of my own ideas so if there is anything that isn't right or true according to the show its because I made it up :)

**ANOTHER WARNING!** - This one's a bit short but its because I'm low on ideas :/

**DISCLAIMER** - This is a FANFICTION people! Kripke and all involve in the writing and making of Supernatural obviously would not write such a thing so yeah, that's me disclaiming all characters and events in the tv show featured in my fanfic.

Thanks for all the reviews, I'm really pushing myself atm with all my ongoing fanfictions but I try and update as much as possible.

* * *

><p>Dean breathed heavily as he lay on the bed.<p>

Every now and then a wave of mind-numbing pain shot through every fibre of his body and he groaned, grunted and screamed aloud.

The first few times Sam and Bobby rushed in to him, comforting him, reassuring him.

Then only Sam would come to him, biting his lip and fighting back tears at his big brother's pain.

Then no one came. It was just Dean, alone with his pain and cravings in the dark panic room.

* * *

><p>"I have read every sentance, on every page of every book." Sam sighed, slapping yet another book on demons shut and running his hands over his face.<p>

"I told you, there's no other way." Bobby shook his head.

"But-" Sam was cut of by Dean's screams. "Listen to him, how can I just sit here and not look for a way to help him?" Sam asked, his voice shaking a little as his brother's pain echoed in his ears.

Bobby sighed heavily, looking away from Sam.

Sam looked down as an awkward pause began between him and the much older hunter.

"I'm gonna...I'm gonna go check on Dean." Sam finally said, excusing himself from the room and heading to the panic room.

Dean was shivering, soaked in cold sweat as his eyes rolled under his closed eyelids. Sam approached and sat down on the chair at Dean's bedside.

"Dean?" Sam's voice was quieter than he intended it to be but Dean heard. The older brother flinched sligtly and opened his eyes, staring at the celing as his body shivered violently.

Sam grabbed a cloth and dunked it in the bucket of cold water they had placed under the bed earlier. He rinsed some of the water out before dabbing it on Dean's neck and forehead.

Dean looked up at his brother, swallowing hard as his throat burned with lust. "S-Sa-m."

"Ssh, its alright Dean, you just rest." Sam gave a weak smile as he kept the damp cloth on Dean's hot forehead.

"S-Sa-ammy..." Dean croaked breathlessly.

"Dean?" Sam frowned at Dean's determination to speak to him.

Dean's chest begn to convulse and he choked on blood rising in hid throat.

"Dean!" Sam got off of the chair and leaned over his brother.

Blood spurted out of Dean's mouth and he gasped for air.

"Bobby!" Sam yelled for the old hunter's aid and he rushed in moments later.

"What's goin' on?" Bobby approached. "Dean?"

Dean groaned as his chest burned and he writhed in agony.

"Bobby what's happening?" Sam panicked.

"I don't know." Bobby shook his head.

"His master is calling him" Alistair appeared, leaning on a shelf at the other side of the room.

Sam and Bobby turned and stood in front of Dean protectively.

"You really thought that stupid spell would work on _me_?" Alistair snarled at Bobby.

"You can't have him." Bobby growled at the demon.

"Oh I can't?" Alistair smirked. "I beg to differ." Alistair lunged at the old hunter, grabbing his shirt and throwing him across the room so he crashed into the wall and fell to the ground.

Alistair turned swiftly as Sam and shoved him hard, sending him at the metal wall at bone crunching force.

"S-a-am!" Dean croaked.

"Sssh." Alistair pressed his finger to Dean's lips. The contact of Alistair's skin hit Dean like a freight train. He gave a sharp groan and his eyes flew wide as the burning in his chest was soothed suddenly, only to flare up again once Alistair took his finger away.

"Come on Dean." Alistair smiled, grabbing Dean's wrist and hauling him up to his unsteady feet. "Lets go home."

"Where are you taking him?" Sam growled, pulling himself up to sitting position.

"Don't worry, sammy." Alistair sighed, hoisting Dean effortlessly over his shoulder. "On second though...perhaps you should." The demon cackled as he walked out of the room, out of the house, and out of Sam's reach with Dean.

* * *

><p>"Its been three days." Sam said, his voice shaky as he stared out the window.<p>

Bobby had nothing to say.

"Three days...God knows what Alistair's doing to him." Sam pressed his forehead against the cold glass, relieved at the heat contrast of his sweat on his brow to the condensation on the window.

Bobby just stared down at his glass of whisky.

"Say something!" Sam barked, turning from the window and glaring at the old hunter.

"What do you want me to say?" Bobby growled in return.

"Something, anything! Don't you care?"

"How dare you!" Bobby stood up as he roared the words, silencing the young hunter. "You boys are like my sons! You know that! Its killing me that he's gone! It kills me! So don't you dare accuse me of not caring, boy!"

"I'm sorry, Bobby. I-"

"You don't know what's going on in my grapefruit, so don't think that you know what I'm thinkin' or how I'm feelin' because you don't!"

There was a pause, Sam not daring to speak in fear of being interrupted or scolded, Bobby having nothing else to say.

* * *

><p>"Alistair!" Dean screamed as he lay on the cold metal table, the chains around his wrists beginning to break the skin as he pulled on them. The craving was killing him, the venom was calling him. It'd been going on like this for what felt like three months; Alistair would give Dean the venom, sweet, beautiful satisfaction but then he would leave him. He would leave him to crave and to beg for more until he was at the point of wishing to die when he would come to him again and feed him once more.<p>

Dean hated it. The hunter wanted nothing more than for Alistair to leave him to rot in that basement. He didn't want to need the venom, he didn't want to be dependent on it, but he was. He needed it, his chest burned, burned so much that he couldn't breathe at times.

Dean screamed again, the sound ripped out of his burning chest hurting his throat unbearable but it didn't matter. He couldn't stop screaming, no matter how much it hurt the agonising shrieks tore out of him uncontrollably. The venom was beginning to act of its own accord, making him pull on the chain's until his wrists bleed and scream until his voice breaks.

"Sam!" Dean cried out for his brother. He was often reluctant to ask for help but he couldn't breathe now. He needed Sam to save him, he needed his brother.

The thick metal door creaked open, a low, thunderous creak that filled the hunter with dread as he knew what was coming. He didn't want it, he didn't want to want it, but it was coming.

Alistair stood beside the table, smiling down at Dean. His face was pale and his jaw bone stuck out. Creating the venom was draining him, killing him slowly as he tried to kill Dean.

"No more, boy." Alistair told him. "Now, you lay here and die." the demon stroked Dean's bare chest from the top of his sternum to the waistband of his jeans. Dean arched his back slightly off of the table as the sweet caress swept through his body.

"Sweet dreams, I'll see you back in Hell." Alistair said before leaving the room and shutting the door.

"No!" Dean yelled, pulling on the chains. He was gonna die here? No, he couldn't. "Sam!" He yanked and strained on the chains, willing them to break. "Alistair!" Dean yelled, just before the chains gave way and broke. Dean sat up in shock and observed them, stunned that he managed to break them, then he saw that Alistair had already broken them a few minutes ago.

Just to tease me, Dean thought. He swung his legs off of the table and shifted his weight to his feet, only for his knees to buckle and he collapsed to the ground, hitting his nose hard off of the steel floor with a 'Crack!'. Dean let out a sharp groan as he pushed himself to his hands and knees, holding his bleeding nose. He got up, getting used to using his legs for the first time in 3 days and raced to the door, smacking his fists against it.

"Alistair!" He yelled out, banging his fists on the door.


	4. Emergency

**WARNINGS PLEASE READ!**- This plot runs mostly of my own ideas so if there is anything that isn't right or true according to the show its because I made it up :)

**ANOTHER WARNING!** - This one's a bit short but its because I'm low on ideas :/

**DISCLAIMER** - This is a FANFICTION people! Kripke and all involve in the writing and making of Supernatural obviously would not write such a thing so yeah, that's me disclaiming all characters and events in the tv show featured in my fanfic.

Very quick update :) Sort of in the Supernatural mood what with season 7 getting so exciting. Bobby don't die!

* * *

><p>Dean hit the back of his head off the metal door and closed his eyes. He sighed, pulling his knees up closer to himself. The thirst had started to come back and his throat started to numb.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh balls." Bobby breathed, reading one of his books.<p>

"What?" Sam stopped pacing and looked at the old hunter.

"The venom it..."

"It what?" Sam demanded, his voice breaking in desperation.

"It says here that the venom pierces the internal veins and seeps inside them, forming what appears to be a heart attack.

Sam had no words. "We've gotta find him!" He finally said.

* * *

><p>"Alistair." Dean croaked, he had lost a lot of his strength and was starting to accept that he would die here, painfully.<p>

* * *

><p>"So if Alistair was last seen here," Sam circled a square on the map with red marker. "Then Dean must be," He drew a small line to another square and circled it. "Here!" Sam looked up at Bobby.<p>

"Lets go then." Bobby said, he quickly grabbed his coat and they both ran out to the Impala.

* * *

><p>Dean crawled slowly across the cold metal floor, coughing blood up from his deprived lungs and cringed as he did. The venom was starting to kill him, he'd been given so much of it over time that he didn't crave it anymore, it was killing him.<p>

Dean's arm gave way and his shoulder went to the floor, but he let it. He dropped his other arm and fell to his side. His throat was agony as he coughed and the blood splattered out of his mouth onto the floor. Pain suddenly ripped through his chest, a feeling of tightness and pressure added to the pain causing him to let out a sharp groan.

This was it, this was when he would die, here covered in blood with no shirt of shoes in this dark room. He put his head down, blood trickling out of his lips as he closed his eyes. He was almost peaceful in his death before his lungs began to struggle for oxygen. He started to pant and wheeze and he squeezed his eyes shut tighter.

Then it all kicked off. He saw it in flashes as he drifted in and out of consciousness. The floor broke off the hinges and slammed down on the floor.

"Dean!" Sam's voice echoed through the room as he flew down to his knees beside his brother.

"S-am-y." Dean wheezed between harsh breaths, his voice barely above a whisper as Sam turned him on his back and held his head.

"Bobby, we gotta get him to the hospital!" Sam cried.

"C'mon." Bobby hurried over and helped Sam to haul Dean to his feet. Dean fell limp against Sam as the youngest Winchester pulled his brother's arm around him. Bobby did the same and they both helped to get Dean out into the Impala.

* * *

><p>Bobby drove fast as Sam cradled his brother in the back seat.<p>

"How's he doin'?" Bobby called to the back of the car.

Dean groaned painfully as blood spurted out his mouth.

"Just drive!" Sam cried, holding Dean's head in a weak form of comfort. "Hang on Dean."

Dean let out a shriek and gripped his chest. Was he having a heart attack? He took in a harsh, gasping breath and groaned on the exhale.

"Bobby he's drying!" Sam whimpered.

"Hang on son, we're almost there!" Bobby cried.

They pulled up at the hospital and pulled Dean gently out of the Impala. They took him inside and searched for someone to help them.

"Help! Somebody, my brother's having a heart attack!" Sam cried, catching the attention of several doctors and nurses.

The nurses came around with an oxygen mask and some other doctors brought a stretcher. They shifted Dean onto it and onto a gurney, before rushing him down the corridor.

Another nurse approached Sam and Bobby with a clipboard. "I'm sorry sirs but, we need to collect a few details from you."

Sam watched over the nurse's shoulder, before he looked at the nurse, stopping."Details?" He asked, not really aying attention as he was trying to see where they took Dean

"Just some information about the patient and how he sustained his injuries." The nurse smiled reassuringly.

"Look, we were just having dinner at home and he started having difficulty breathing and having chest pains, and coughing up blood-"

"Blood?" The nurse looked at him. "Are you sure this is a normal heart attack?"

"I don't know! What am I, a doctor?"

"I'm sorry, now do you know his name, date of birth, social security number and next of kin?" The nurse asked him calmly, with a friendly smile.

"Yeah um, his name is Dean, Dean Winchester."

"Like the rifle?" The nurse asked, scribbling down on her clipboard.

"Yeah," Sam nodded.

"His date of birth?"

"January 4th, 1979." Sam answered instinctively.

"Social security number?"

"I uh, I dunno." Sam rubbed the back of his head, his mind was frazzled and he just couldn't think straight what with all their fake ID's with a hundred different numbers.

"Okay, and his next of kin."

"Me!" Sam pointed at himself. "Sam-Samuel Winchester."

"Okay, thank you Mr. Winchester, if you'd like to take a seat in the waiting area?" The nurse gestured to their left.

"W- Is he okay?" Sam asked, a dumb question because she was with him not Dean.

"We won't know until later, please." She gestured again to the waiting area.

"C'mon Sam." Bobby placed a hand on the young hunter's shoulder and Sam started to backtrack towards the waiting area. He turned and began to walk towards it as Bobby slung an arm around him on comfort.

"He'll make it, Sam. He always does."

Sam bit his lip, unsure whether Bobby was right or not.

* * *

><p>The ECG monitor flatlined, snapping everyone out of their thoughts.<p>

"Clear!" A doctor called and pressed the pads to Dean's pale, bare chest. He convulsed once and fell limp again. "C'mon damn it!"

"Clear!" The doctor called and again, Dean's chest convulsed and fell. "Come back, Damn it!"

"Again." The doctor growled.

"No, he's gone, I'm sorry." Another doctor shook his head.

"Again!" The firts doctor barked.

_Holy crap._ Dean stared down at his own body, bloody, pale and motionless.

_Wake up you son of a bitch! _He barked at his own body. _Wake up!_ He tried to punch himself but he fell through.

"One more!" The doctor ordered. "Clear!"

He pressed the pads to Dean's chest again and it convulsed. Dean's eyes shot open and he gasped hard.

"Oh my!" The whole room gasped gasped.

A few nurses screamed as Dean breathed heavily on the table.


	5. Unconscious

**WARNINGS PLEASE READ!**- This plot runs mostly of my own ideas so if there is anything that isn't right or true according to the show its because I made it up :)

**ANOTHER WARNING!** - i'll admit, I took some of the lines from a roleplay that I have with a user named Thee Barrett Barrage.

**DISCLAIMER** - This is a FANFICTION people! Kripke and all involve in the writing and making of Supernatural obviously would not write such a thing so yeah, that's me disclaiming all characters and events in the tv show featured in my fanfic.

* * *

><p>Sam paced the room, feeling sick to his stomach. Bobby looked up from where he was sitting and saw the look on his face. "He'll be okay, Sam." Bobby said, not totally believing his own words.<p>

Sam said nothing.

"Sam?" Bobby tried to encourage an answer from the young man, but once agan Sam didn't reply.

"Sam, quit pacin'. You're givin' me a migraine." Bobby changed the subject, rubbing a hand over his face and his beard.

Sam stopped slowly and sat down beside Bobby, placing his hand over his face and leaning forward.

"It'll be alright, son." Bobby patted Sam's back in weak comfort.

* * *

><p>Dean lay in the ICU, closed to consciousness but not really having the energy to climb over the top and reach it.<p>

* * *

><p>A doctor came out of the operating theater after they'd cleared up and entered the waiting room. "Dean Winchester?" He looked around.<p>

Sam and Bobby walked over to the doctor, Sam looking frantic."I'm his brother!"

"Ah, I'm Dr Harold Noel." He held out his hand to shake Sam's.

Sam shook his hand,nodding. "Sam Winchester. How is he?"

"Your brother's out of surgery. He's in the ICU but, we think he'll make a full recovery." Noel nodded.

Sam smiled broadly, for the first time in days. "Can we see him?" Sam asked. "I don't care if he's concious or not, but I'd like to see him."

"He's resting but yes, you can." Noel nodded. "It was close for a while, your brother's a real fighter. Just as we're about to give up...Bam! He's alive, awake and kicking up hell in the OR." He rubbed his head and smiled, still in a little shock.

"That's Dean." Sam grinned wider.

"C'mon, lets go see him." Bobby patted Sam's back.

* * *

><p>Dean could hear the boring, pointless noises of the hospital room. He could smell the medicine and anti-bacterial bed sheets and he could taste the tube down his throat attached to an oxygen mask placed over his nose and mouth. He felt restless, bored, trapped by all the wires but he could bring himself to move yet.<p>

A nurse walked past and fiddled with IV tube in Dean's arm before looking at the machines and leaving contently. Dean's throat was dry and the fact that there was a tube shoved down there wasn't making it any better. He was frustrated but couldn't really be bothered to react or do anything about it.

Dean's eyes remained shut as he began to sing Asia in his head.

_I was the sole survivor, sole survivor, sole survivor, solitary fighter._

Sam and Bobby walked in slowly. Sam hesitantly walked over and plopped down on a chair beside the bed. He grinned at the unconcious Dean. "Hey, Dean. I know you're probably out of it, what with all of the meds you're on, but I just want you to know that I'm here."

Dean felt himself freeze. He wanted to move, wanted to open his eyes and see his brother. He tried to move but Sammy was right, he was all drugged up.

"I'm glad you're okay," Sam told him,running a hand through his hair. "You scared the hell out of us. Me, and Bobby, mostly me though. "He chuckled.

I'm okay Sammy, I was more worried about you, Dean wanted to say, but couldn't. Inside he felt the tube down his throat and realized how uncomfortable it was. Like when you're brushing your teeth and accidently push it down too far, but you couldn't pull it out and you couldn't gag. Just the constant feeling the intrusion.

"So,yeah." Sam said, with a nod. He fiddled with his zipper on his jacket."We'll be here,when you wake up."

Dean wanted to wake up. He wanted to see Sam's face. Dean had been through Hell the last few days. Truth was, though he'd never admit it, Dean needed his brother.

Sam patted Deans arm and sighed roughly. He looked at Bobby and they exchanged relieved smiles.

Dean felt the touch and relief washed through him. A weak, almost breath of a grunt escaped through his lips, sneaking past the tube down his throat and through the oxygen mask strapped to his mouth and nose.

Sam jumped, surprised, as did Bobby. He leaned forward. "Dean? Do you hear me?"

Dean's hand twitched a little but his eyes stayed closed.

_I can hear you, Sammy. Loud and clear._

Sam grinned. He hugged his brother, figuring that he wouldn't get an opportunity to do so again for a while. "I'm glad you can at least hear me. I'd feel like a tool if you couldn't."

Dean winced internally but was glad Sam knew he could hear him.

_You are a tool, Sammy._

Sam sat back down in his chair and ran a hand through his hair. "I took care of the Impala. Figured you'd kill me if I didn't."

_My baby! Thank God, I swear if there's one scratch on her I'll..._

Dean ran everything that could possibly be wrong with his beloved and everything he could think of to torture Sam if any of them were true.

Sam chuckled,knowing that Dean was happy about wasn't sure what else to say,and propped his head on his hand.

Dean was getting frustrated. He managed to push out another whisper of a grunt and shifted his weight ever so slightly.

Sam looked at Dean and shook his head. "Dean, don't be an idiot and hurt yourself more. Relax."

_Idiot? Why don't you call me that when I can move Sasquatch?_

Dean was sick of 'resting' and 'taking it easy'. His hand twitched again and slowly clenched into a weak fist as he tested how much he could move.

"Dean, ya idjit. Sit still." Bobby added, approaching the bed.

_Bobby?_

Dean didn't know he was there and it caught him by surprise. He relaxed his hand and admitted defeat.

"That's it." Sam smiled, patting Dean's arm.

* * *

><p>The next day Dean was awake, the next day Dean was home- well, at Bobby's, the closest thing to home that the Winchesters have.<p> 


	6. Closure

_My first slash fanfic, written purely for the sake of slash._

**WARNINGS PLEASE READ!**_- Total AU, not to be taken too seriously. Just enjoy the slash :)_

_Set around the time when Dean returns from Hell, he's told Sam and Bobby about Hell and about Alastair but they don't know Castiel yet._

**_ANOTHER WARNING!_**_– It's a little bit disturbing so fasten your seatbelts and hold on to your buttocks :D_

**_DISCLAIMER_**_- This is a_**_FANFICTION_**_people! Kripke and all involve in the writing and making of Supernatural obviously would not write such a thing so yeah, that's me disclaiming all characters and events in the tv show featured in my fanfic_

_Thank you, and enjoy :)_

* * *

><p>"Here." Sam spoke softly as he handed his brother a cold bottle of beer. He didn't really want Dean drinking, but it would be pointless to deny him. He'd just take it when Sam wasn't looking.<p>

"Thanks." Dean said in an exhale, flicking the channels on the television.

He hadn't been the same since his ordeal with Alastair. How could he be? He could have died. And that son of a bitch took advantage of him. _Touched _him.

Dean shuddered the thoughts out of his head, not realising that Sam noticed.

It had been a couple of weeks and Dean had almost recovered. He was getting his strength back and there was an thirst for hunting that he was used to quenching on a regular basis.

He didn't tell Sam this, because he knew what his brother would say.

The younger Winchester was quiet, thumbing through the local newspaper while Bobby was out on a supply run and Dean was napping on the couch.

"What'cha lookin' at?" Sam flinched at Dean's voice, thinking he was asleep.

"Jeez, Dean! I thought you said you were goin' to sleep?"

"I did. Now I'm awake." Dean shrugged, sitting up and leaning against the back of the couch. "Now, what'cha lookin' at?"

"Nothin'."

"_Really_?"

"Yup." Sam lied.

Dean stood up, making his way over to Sam. "Come on, what're you lookin' at?"

"Okay!" Sam stood up too, jerking the newspaper out of Dean's reach. "It's just some story about a girl who got killed yesterday."

"Our kinda thing?" Dean asked.

"Yeah…" Sam pushed his lips together. "You're not…thinking of hunting, are you?"

"No, I'm not _thinking of hunting_." Dean mimicked Sam's voice in a goofy way. "But if you think it's a job then you should go."

Sam was surprised. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Dean nodded and walked back to the couch. "I'm serious. Go. Take Bobby. I'll be here."

Sam didn't want to go. He didn't want to leave his brother here alone. How could he after all that's happened? Alastair was still out there. He could resurface at any moment and Dean was still in no shape to take the demon on.

But…

This was the eighth victim this week. People were dying and Sam was still a hunter. He had to do his job and protect people.

"Fine. I'm gonna go. But Bobby stays." Sam folded his arms across his chest.

"Sammy, I don't like you goin' hunting without back up." Dean shook his head in defiance.

"You do it."

"I'm older."

"We're not kids anymore, Dean."

Dean grimaced at his younger brother. "You're not gonna change your mind?"

"Nope."

"Fine. Bobby stays." Dean sulked. He had secretly been looking forward to a bit of time alone, even if he was worried that Alastair would come back for him.

Sam had been gone for three hours and Dean was asleep.

Bobby watched over him. He watched like he was Dean's father because he was. He didn't care what anyone said. Those were his boys. Ain't nothin' nobody can do about that. And ain't no demon can take either of them away.

After four hours Bobby stood up because nature was calling and she's a stubborn bitch.

He groaned upon getting to his feet, his old bones creaking, and when he looked up there was a face in front of his.

"Alastair." He breathed before he was launched back at the wall, his head hitting the brick.

He was out cold, his last thought being of Dean.

Dean jolted awake at the sound.

"Bobby?" He slurred, sitting up and wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Guess again." That dreaded voice was in his ear. That poisonous breath was at his neck.

He turned quickly, swiping his arm but the demon was faster. His lips were on Dean's before he could blink.

With the venom out of his system, Dean resisted at first, pushing and punching at the demon with all his strength.

Then the teeth sank in. Alastair's teeth pierced through Dean's tongue and clamped on, hooking the two of them together by the mouths.

There was a flash of pain, and then a powerful surge of pleasure. It raked down Dean's body and pulled a groan from his throat. He threw his arm up and clasped the back of the demon's head, pulling it to him as he opened his mouth and welcomed the venom.

Alastair removed his teeth and Dean's tongue slipped in to the demon's mouth. Blood dripped out of the side of their lips, dripping down Dean's neck but the feeling of the warm liquid enhanced the pleasure and he pulled Alastair on top of him, laying back on the couch.

The demon's sharp hip bones grinded against Dean and he grabbed Alastair's belt, pulling at it and pulling the cold body against his.

It was ecstasy, better than any drug. More powerful than any alcohol. More pleasurable than any person he had ever been with.

He had to have him.

He had to _have_ Alastair right there. Right then.

Alastair slipped his cold, bony hand under Dean's shirt and scratched his skin, pulling a deep, loud groan from him.

He moaned and whimpered in pure bliss as Alastair had him half naked, now moving on to his jeans.

Neither had their shirts on. Dean's hot, moist skin pressed up against Alastair's cold flesh as their tongues roamed each other's mouth, exploring every corner.

Purple veins started to bulge out of Dean's freckled skin as the venom took hold.

He was dying. His pleasure and desire was killing him but he didn't care. His fingers were in Alastair's hair as he unbuckled his belt.

In one pounding second Dean was out from under Alastair, clutching his heart.

"Come on, Dean." Alastair sang, creeping up on the hunter. "Come back to me. You know you want it."

Dean did want it. But he couldn't breathe, he could barely see as the room started to spin. He saw Bobby, lying there on the ground with blood on the back of his head.

He had to go to him.

He had to help.

Alastair's mouth slammed into Dean's and they both hit the wall, limbs wrapping around one another in a tangle of passion. Dean stopped breathing.

The demon reached down and gripped Dean's soft thighs. He lifted the hunter and pushed his groin into his as Dean's legs wrapped around the slim body against his.

There was a sudden thought. Something so far from Dean's mind it barely felt like it was his own brain that thought it up. But he followed the thought, because he felt like he should.

He reached down and grabbed the handle peeking out of his sock. He pulled, then pushed, feeling Ruby's knife into Alastair's chest.

When Sam returned he expected the worst. So when Dean and Bobby were both bleeding he wasn't surprised.

"What happened?" He glanced over Bobby but focused more on his brother, feeling his cold, clammy forehead and panicking over the enlarged veins all over his skin. "Are you all right?"

"We're fine." Dean said, out of breath.

"Alastair." Bobby grumbled.

Sam's expression hardened. "What happened? Where is he?"

They both pointed at the corpse at the other side of the room.

"You killed him?"

They nodded.

"It's over."

They nodded.

Sam sighed and patted a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Thank god for that."


End file.
